


They chose to forget

by Altrog



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: При первой встрече она едва не откусывает себе язык. Ей хотелось сказать ему сразу. Посмотреть как этот напыщенный северянин побледнеет (или покраснеет?), когда услышит о том, что натворил его высокородный папочка. Но что-то в брезгливо-любопытном выражении его лица заставило захлопнуть рот с громким "клац". Вонзить зубы в язык, прежде чем с него сорвется хоть звук.





	1. Watch Your Step

При первой встрече она едва не откусывает себе язык. Ей хотелось сказать ему сразу. Посмотреть как этот напыщенный северянин побледнеет (или покраснеет?), когда услышит о том, что натворил его высокородный папочка. Но что-то в брезгливо-любопытном выражении его лица заставило захлопнуть рот с громким "клац". Вонзить зубы в язык, прежде чем с него сорвется хоть звук.  
  
О, лучше сейчас промолчать. Тем веселее будет выложить эту новость чуть позже. Пусть захлебнется от отвращения. Интересно, как братец переживет новость, что "сраная Хористка" обманула его дважды?..  
  
Но для этого, Барика стоило узнать поближе.  
  
_\- Ты не успеешь крикнуть, парень._  
  
Фуга кивает своим мыслям, - голосам в голове, - надеясь, что они по крайней мере больше, чем на половину, принадлежат ей самой.  
  
_\- Ха, интересно, чего в тебе больше - знаменитого упрямства Опальных, или мозгов?_  
  
Так, после короткой драки, сплюнув на пол кровавый сгусток, ей приходится поклясться, что она здесь только из любопытства. Запутать его - проще простого. Чуть вранья здесь, немного выдумки там, и большой, несвежий кусок правды, который он под этим соусом проглатывает не морщась. Эти северяне... Так сильно гордятся своим происхождением, что им в голову даже не приходит идея, что грязный крестьянин может обвести их вокруг пальца.  
  
Наверное, - предполагая это, Фуга давится смехом, - он даже думает использовать _ее_ в своих целях. Иначе вряд ли ее бы отпустили живой. Что ж, этому мальчику еще многое предстоит узнать о своих союзниках. Например то, что Архонт Тайн знает о предательстве и слежке куда больше, чем их напыщенный Архонт Войны.  
  
\- _Мы же союзники,_ \- шепчет Фуга почти ласково. - _мне просто хочется узнать своих союзников поближе._  
  
Барик скользит взглядом по шрамам на ее теле и кивает.  
  
  
  
Вторая встреча проходит почти так же. Ей разбивают нос, а он лишается клока светлых волос на затылке. Ему все еще не нравится, что она пробирается в его палатку незамеченной. Ей все еще нравится выводить его из себя.  
  
_\- Считаешь, я купила ваших патрульных? Ха!_  
  
Фуга улыбается. Этот Барик - он совсем ничего не смыслит ни в Алом Хоре, ни в своих солдатах.  
  
Он садится напротив нее. Кажется, в том, как он отводит глаза Фуга видит вину и напрягается. Барик все-таки рассказал о ней? Может ее и не убьют, просто попадись она в руки железякам, это скажется на переговорах Архонтов, а Голоса Нерата не любят, когда их планы кто-то портит.  
  
Но вина Барика оказывается связана с ней совсем не так, как ей кажется сначала. Он нервно ерзает на месте, сутулится, стараясь казаться ниже, и постоянно смотрит в пол прямо перед ней. Засыпая его вопросами, она осторожно прощупывает почву, пока не натыкается на объяснение.  
  
Ему стыдно перед собой и Опальными. За то, что решил оставить свой маленький секрет при себе. Он вроде как предал их. Во всяком случае, с точки зрения Барика.  
  
_\- Слушай, я зверски проголодалась. У тебя не найдется ничего перекусить?_  
  
  
  
Теперь, когда их армии сражаются плечом к плечу, - ха, давайте все притворимся, что так оно и есть, - они видятся куда чаще. Порой даже на полях сражений, если Архонты умудряются договориться.  
  
В очередной схватке она замечает, что Барик старается быть ближе к ней. Их движения незаметно попадают в ритм друг друга, и Фуга слышит музыку. Не так, как с сестрами - с ними это не просто танец. Это движение крови по венам и одна песня на всех. С Бариком все по другому. И ей смешно, от того, что, кажется, он тоже слышит эту музыку. Его это пугает. И все же, он старается быть ближе, отбивая удары, адресованные не ему, а ей.  
  
Упрямый и глупый, наверное это у него от отца. Фуга же почти ничего взяла у северянина (много чести!) - жадно забрав у матери все хорошее, что у той было. От тяжелых, черный волос и смуглой кожи, до изворотливости и жестокости. Хотя...  
  
Фуга смотрит, как Барик кулаком в железной рукавице разбивает голову одного из повстанцев. Может, что-то общее у них и было.  
  
Голоса в ее голове соглашаются, что она поступает правильно. Мудро. Держать одного из Опальных так близко - полезно для Хора. Пока ей не удалось выведать у него хоть немного значимые сведения, но ведь все еще впереди. Она уже добилась того, что он защищает ее. Пусть бессознательно, не отдавай себе отчета. Пока этого хватит.  
  
Фуга всаживает полыхающую огнем стрелу прямо в глаз парня, который собирается метнуть в спину Барика дротик. Она знает, зачем это делает. Ей выгодно помогать ему. Ей нужно завоевать его доверие. Она делает это вполне осознанно, следуя своему (своему ли?) плану.  
  
  
  
_\- Где же хваленая забота вашего генерала, а?_  
  
Она находит его в ужасном состоянии. Левая рука сломана в локте, бледная кожа и пропитанная черной кровью повязка на животе. Чтобы убедиться, что он жив, она трогает мокрое от пота плечо носком сапога.  
  
Барик вздрагивает и выгибает спину, рыча от боли.  
  
Если бы он служил в Хоре, его вещи давно бы разобрали, а самого покалеченного оставили на милость судьбы. Судьба, к слову, редко бывает милостива к слабым и больным.  
  
Опальные заботились о раненых куда лучше. Фуга унюхала запах спирта. В углу палатки валялись старые бинты, которые кто-то менял. Здесь же были приспособления для пускания крови. И все же, дебилы ничего не смыслили в лечении.  
  
Любая знахарка из деревни первым делом распорядилась бы согреть его. А потом не стала бы переводить столько бинтов попусту, а добавила бы туда листов простоцвета, чтобы остановить кровь. И кто так фиксирует переломы, Кайрос добродетельный?!  
  
_\- Теперь понятно, почему Аше так трясется над вами, птенчики. Вы бы подохли без его помощи за пару дней!_  
  
По-хорошему, стоило уйти. Тот, кто отвечает за Барика наверняка вернется сюда вскоре. Фуга кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки. По-хорошему, стоило уйти _сейчас же_.  
  
Ей понадобилось еще несколько секунд и мутный взгляд Барика, цепляющийся за нее, чтобы выбрать "по-плохому".  
  
Он весь взмок от горького пота, и прикасаться к нему не слишком приятно. Но Фуга лежала, бездумно пялясь на набирающие цвет бинты, и слушая прерывистое дыхание. Маленькая в сравнении с ним, она устроилась у него под боком, стараясь не задевать раны. Холодный. Такой холодный, что Фуга сама вскоре замерзла. Возможно не стоило раздеваться, но, с другой стороны, вряд ли он вспомнит что-то из этого, тем более другого способа согреть его она не знала. Пришлось встать, и бросить на него сверху всю одежду, которую ей удалось найти.  
  
Обычно, если дело не касалось Фурий, то она не могла слушать музыку вне боя. И сейчас совершенно глупо было прислушиваться и стараться уловить намек на слабую мелодию. Барик лежал неподвижно.  
  
_\- Если умрешь, то не узнаешь важный секрет. И я буду выглядеть глупо._  
  
  
  
Несколько раз она собиралась совершить вылазку к Опальным, в последний момент, меняя решение. Как будто кто-то дергал за поводок, удерживая на месте.  
  
Фуга терла горло и чертыхалась. Ей нравилось служить Хору как раз потому, что здесь ей предоставлялась свобода. Не полная, конечно, но что-то близко. И уж точно, раньше, если ей хотелось куда-то пойти, никто не мог остановить ее.  
  
Сейчас же кто-то, - Голоса или кто-то такое же могущественный, - заставлял ее подчинятся. Кто-то, кто накинул ей на шею ошейник. Кто-то, кто противно сжимает ей потроха, когда она думает о лагере Опальных. И ей это совсем не нравится.  
  
\- _Что тебе от меня надо?!_ \- шепчет она, закрывая глаза и стараясь нащупать то место у себя в голове, которое занял этот "кто-то". Вместо этого она видит лишь пострелянного голубя и выкраденное письмо.  
  
  
  
В конечном итоге, Барик сам появляется в лагере Хора с каким-то донесением. Он идет по лагерю медленно, стараясь казаться незаинтересованным. Боги, как же он плох в этом. Фуга скалиться, оставаясь в тени. То, что так долго душило ее, вмиг исчезает.  
  
Высокая фигура в доспехах шагает, а за ней, незамеченная, скользит лучшая убийца Алого Хора. Ей смешно от собственных переживаний, и от того, как нелепо выглядит Барик. Бедняге надо запретить врать. Когда он, отчаявшись найти ее, останавливается перед одним из Хористов и начинает путано объяснять, что ищет кое-кого, Фуга не выдерживает.  
  
_\- Эй, с каких пор Опальные допрашивают нас в нашем же лагере? Смотри, как бы тебя не вернули к своим частями._  
  
Он оборачивается поспешно, не успев договорить и уже потеряв всякий интерес к своему случайному собеседнику. Горло снова сжимается, где-то прямо под подбородком, но Фуга встряхивает головой.  
  
_\- Пошли, железяка. Раз сам не можешь найти выход, лучше тебя к нему проводить._  
  
  
  
Лес между двух лагерей кажется слишком тихим. Кажется, ночью здесь положено слышать уханье и шорохи, а не тяжелые шаги и бренчание металла.  
  
Когда он хватает ее за руку, поворачивая к себе, Фуга понимает - время пришло. Он смотрит на нее именно так, как она хотела чтобы он смотрел. Лучшего момента, чтобы рассказать о родстве не будет. _Сейчас_.  
  
Барик опережает ее, обнимая правой рукой за талию и подтягивая вверх. Наверное, перелом все еще не до конца зажил, отстраненно думает Фуга, отвечая на неуклюжий поцелуй. Железные доспехи впивались в грудь, кололи шею, и царапали бедра. А он сжимал все сильнее, не замечая что ей уже нечем дышать, и что-то прерывисто говорил в те секунды, когда отрывался от нее. Что-то глупое и наивное, от чего она смеялась до всхлипов.  
  
Она выпутывается из тисков жадных рук, и вдыхает сладкий ночной воздух полной грудью. Наконец, ничего не мешает ей делать глубокие вдохи, чувствовать запах гниющей листвы и железа. Она вдыхает так много, что наверняка лопнула бы, как лед по весне, когда вода выплескивается из своего зимнего плена, если бы не Барик. _Путаешься с грязной Хористкой..._ Своими прикосновениями он помогает ей выдохнуть. Эгоистичный засранец, он не дает ей закончить фразу, прижимаясь губами к ее рту, к щекам, ко лбу, в пародии на родительский поцелуй, от чего Фуга дергает за ремешок крепления нагрудной пластины слишком сильно. _Предатель._ На землю со стуком летят доспехи. Он умудрился порезать ладонь о клинок у нее на поясе и теперь оставляет на загорелой коже кровавые пятна. Она мстительно впивается ему в спину ногтями. Под кончиками ее пальцев тоже кровь. _Что бы сказал твой сиятельный Аше, если бы увидел, чем ты занимаешься?_ Она оплетает его руками, ерошит пальцами светлые волосы и раздвигает ноги. Барик мучает неумелой нежностью, от которой замирает сердце и подкатывает тошнота, а ей хочется хоть на секунду забыть о смятом письме в потайном кармане куртки, которая лежит у нее под головой.  
  
  
  
  
У нее ведь был шанс, думает Фуга, невидяще уставясь за его плечо.  
  
_\- Это глупо, Барик,_ \- смеется она, выдерживая честный взгляд и такое же признание.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Он берет ее за руку и тянет к себе. Ей кажется, что она может читать его даже лучше, чем бывших сестер-Фурий.  
  
\- _Расскажи, почему._  
  
Странно, что он смог запомнить тот ее визит и не списал все на болезненный бред. Когда Фуга вспоминала ту ночь, ей самой казалось, что та больше походит на выдумку, чем на реальность.  
  
\- _Это глупо, так что лучше замолчи._  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Она клянет себя за слабость в коленях, и вздрагивает, когда он прижимается лбом к ее лбу. Это не то, что она планировала. Не то, что хотела.  
  
_\- Тогда, скажи мне это еще раз._


	2. Onward

Хотя двигаться совершенно не хочется, Барик заставляет себя подняться и сесть, скрестив ноги. Руки, шею и спину пощипывает при движении; на свежих царапинах еще не подсохла кровь. Языком он осторожно дотрагивается до раны на нижней губе. У Фуги очень острые зубы. И ногти. Она вся - заточенный кинжал. Не такой, какой бывает у высокородных - скорее кривой ритуальный нож дикарей, у которого вместо лезвия осколок камня. Острый. Даже взгляд у нее острый, двухцветный. Отражение его собственного. Разве что не такой спокойный.  
  
Но сейчас она не смотрит на него своими разными глазами, пытаясь вывести из себя. Она сидит спиной к нему, расслаблено подставляя тело лучам поднимающегося солнца. Может успела замерзнуть. Они оба забыли про одеяла и про то, что высокогорье Ярусов славится холодными ночами.  
  
Меньше всего сейчас хочется влезать в остывшую броню, разбросанную на мокрой траве. Поэтому Барик не спешит, остановив взгляд на спине Фуги. Глупо наверное вот так пялиться на нее, - думает он отстранено, - но такая возможность выпадает не часто. Запутанная карта шрамов на смуглой коже, старые ожоги и совсем свежие пятна синяков, проступающие позвонки у самой шеи - у нее получается выглядеть потрясающе даже с такого ракурса.  
  
Он протягивает руку, зная, что у них нет на это времени, и что она, скорее всего, истолкует его жест не правильно (это просто жест, Барик не вкладывает в него ровно _ничего_ , но попробуй объясни это ей), и проводит пальцами по линии позвоночника, под лопатками, стараясь не задевать хотя бы свежие раны. Каждый раз, когда он дотрагивается до нее вот так - не во время секса или битвы, - кончается это одинаково. Вряд ли сегодня что-то изменится.  
  
Фуга лениво поворачивает голову, и смотрит на его из-за плеча.  
  
\- Если тебе интересно, то вот этот - она ухмыляется, и указывает большим пальцем себе куда-то на спину, точнее понять невозможно, - отставил ты, _братец_.  
  
Пальцы на ее спине замирают. У него такого чувство, будто его окатили холодными помоями. Он болезненно кривится, не в силах справиться с эмоциями и поспешно отстраняется. Дышать сразу становится тяжелее. И если бы у него хватило гнева, он был наверняка схватил ее за горло и хорошенько придушил. Чтобы отбить эту привычку. Ну, это в том случае, если бы он решил больше с ней никогда не встретиться. Или умереть, что более вероятно.  
  
\- Ты как маленький, - хрипло смеется тем временем Фуга. Теперь она повернулась к нему и с интересом рассматривает. Кажется, так же, как ему нравится смотреть на спокойную, умиротворенную Фугу, ей нравится смотреть на него в минуты раздражения. - Может еще обидишься, если я скажу, что деревья растут корнями вниз, а дождь падает с неба?  
  
Он молчит, отказываясь встречаться с ней взглядом. Ей прекрасно известно, как он относится к этой теме. В этом-то и проблема. Лучше ему было никак не показывать этой стерве, что такие слова имеют над ним свою силу.  
  
\- Барик, почему ты не отнесешься к этому проще? Знаешь, - игнорировать ее все сложнее, особенно теперь, когда она залезает ему на колени, и наклоняется к уху, - мне кажется, так трахаться даже интереснее.  
  
Вместо ответа Барик резко поднимается, сбрасывая ее с себя. Фуга снова заливается смехом, видимо вспоминая тот раз, когда решила назвать его "братцом" во время секса. Такой однозначной реакции она еще не встречала. Даже странно, - пришло ей тогда в голову, - мужчин такие вещи обычно заводят.  
  
Только Барик не совсем обычный. Ее брат, - Фуга снова и снова пробует на вкус эту мысль, и в который раз приходит к одним и тем же выводам - не совсем обычный.  
  
\- Слушай, почему для тебя это так важно? - немного успокоившись, она хватает его за широкое запястье и тянет вниз. Он упрямо сопротивляется, шумно выдыхая.  
  
\- А почему для _тебя_ это не значит ничего?  
  
\- Потому что кровное родство и семья никогда ничего не значили для меня. Ну и что с того, что у нас один отец на двоих? Разве ты мне брат? Мы не росли вместе. Я не знаю, когда ты перестал ссаться в кровать, а ты не знаешь, когда у меня впервые пошла кровь. Для меня весь Хор родственники поближе, чем ты.  
  
\- И со всеми ними ты трахаешься? - он не успевает остановить горькое замечание, а может и не хочет себя останавливать.  
  
\- Конечно нет, тогда бы у нас не было времени утирать Опальным нос в походе, - ее, кажется, фраза совсем не впечатляет.  
  
Фуге надоедает задирать голову, и она делает молниеносное движение - мир переворачивается перед глазами Барика, и вот он уже лежит на спине, а его болтливая, невыносима и прекрасная сестра сидит у него на груди.  
  
Лучше бы она молчала, думает Барик. Почему ей _всегда_ обязательно оставить последнее слово за собой?  
  
И почему он все еще терпит ее?  
  
\- _Послушай_ , Барик. Родство ничего не значит. Может, - давай представим на минуту, - ты даже не первый кровный родственник, с которым я сплю, - она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы кто-то так таращился. Еще немного, и глаза у этого Опального могут выскочить из черепушки. - Может быть, - только может быть, запомни, - первым был мой старший кузен, сынок тетки у которой я жила. Крупный, с сальными волосами. От него всегда пахло свининой. И может, - ты все еще помнишь, что это все просто предположение, - мне было всего одиннадцать, когда это случилось. - улыбаясь, Фуга перехватывает его руку, которой он пытается смахнуть ее с себя. Она наклоняется над ним, так чтобы ее губы оказались прямо над его шеей. Он судорожно сглатывает, и она легко прикусывает дергающийся кадык. Дождавшись, когда он затихнет, Фуга продолжает. - Знаешь, на юге, в наших деревнях, лучше родиться дурнушкой. Симпатичные девки, они рано начинают нравиться мужикам. А если у девочки нет отца или братьев, чтобы защитить... О, а уж если она живет за чужой счет и жрет чужую еду, тогда ей совсем не повезло.  
  
Ей правда нравится мучить его, теперь он уверен в этом. Лучше бы он просто оделся и ушел, пока она молчала.  
  
\- Так вот, Барик. Ты слушаешь меня? Тот свиненышь, когда насиловал меня, не слишком заботился обо всех этих заморочках. И знаешь, мне тоже было все равно.  
  
\- _Что?!_ \- Барик плохо слышит ее из-за гудящей в ушах крови, и ему кажется еще чуть-чуть, и его вырвет.  
  
\- Ну, мне было все равно, брат он мне или нет. По тетке или по матери, - она тихо смеется, все еще наслаждаясь выражением ужаса и отвращение на его лице. С ним всегда весело. - Конечно, лежать под этой потеющей и хрюкающей скотиной было мерзко! Я же не об этом.  
  
Барик не знает, куда смотреть, и что делать с руками. Особенно когда она начинает так непривычно ласково тереться щекой о его плечо. Он вконец запутался, какой реакции от него она хочет получить и бессильно рычит сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
Фуга пропускала его короткие светлые волосы между пальцами не переставая улыбаться.  
  
\- Ты зря себя мучаешь. Да, я твоя сестра, но это только слова. Тут не работает мораль Севера, или что ты там так отчаянно пытаешься примерить на нас обоих. Ты ведь хочешь меня не из-за того, что я твоя сестра, да? - она замолкает, пока он не догадывается коротко кивнуть. - И я сделала нам обоим большое одолжение, не рассказав тебе об этом сразу.  
  
У Барика перед глазами все еще красная пелена. Фугу трудно представить маленькой девочкой, но у него получается. И лучше от этого не становится.  
  
\- ...Что было дальше?  
  
\- С кем? - наигранно серьезно спрашивает Фуга, заглядывая ему в глаза. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, пока она снова не заливается смехом.  
  
\- Знаешь, в следующий раз, когда захочешь посмотреть, как я выблевываю ужин - ты можешь просто хорошенько врезать мне. Необязательно доводить меня своими рассказами.  
  
\- Ну, так было бы неинтересно, - Барик все еще хмуриться, отгоняя от себя неприятные видения.  
  
Когда Фуга делает движение, чтобы скатиться с него, он обнимает ее за талию, и прижимает к себе. Не дожидаясь, пока она выскользнет или пнет его, он, с трудом подбирая слова, начинает говорить. Ему кажется, что каждое слово толкает его ближе к бездне, падать в которую ему теперь придется до конца жизни.  
  
\- Меня... Нас, отправляют в Оплот. Мы не скоро встретимся. И ты... - ему противно от обиженных ноток, проскальзывающий в его голосе. - Я знаю, я слышал... разговоры...  
  
\- О том, что я сплю со всем Хором? - она целует его в переносицу. Наверное он и правда не такой умный, как она и говорит, потому что правда, _правда_ не может понять, как она остается такой спокойной.  
  
\- Нет... Но, ты же не станешь отказывать, да? - с нескрываемой горечью спрашивает он.  
  
Фуга тяжело вздыхает, и от этого звука Барик теряет последнюю надежду.  
  
_Как будто у меня было право на нее._  
  
\- Ты что же, собрался до следующей нашей встречи хранить себя?  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Барик, наши армии, наши отряды, могут встретиться через пол года, через год. Или вообще никогда. Проклятье, мы сами можем умереть - это война!  
  
\- Ты ждать не будешь, - это даже не вопрос, Барик хотел бы, чтобы он прозвучал как вопрос, но у него не получается.  
  
\- Да, потому что нам не по четырнадцать! Боги, я будто не знаю, что у Опаленных все точно так же, как у нас! - Барик протестующе вскидывается. - Ладно. Ладно, _может_ оргии вы и не устраиваете, но это и все. Ты ведь трахался со своими железнозадыми подружками?  
  
\- .. Мы еще не были знакомы, и...  
  
\- _Братец_ , - она качает головой, и целует его в губы. Он не отворачивается, но и не отвечает. - Тебе нужно больше думать о себе. Считай, у тебя есть мое разрешение спать с кем угодно и когда угодно - мы ничего друг другу не должны.  
  
Он что-то неразборчиво шепчет себе под нос. Фуга хмурится. В ее глазах вспыхивает недовольство.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей.  
  
\- Я была твоей всего час назад. И если бы ты столько не болтал, могла бы быть твоей прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Не так. Я хочу, чтобы ты была _только моей_ , - никогда раньше он не считал себя настолько жадным. Эта девушка пробуждает в нем все самое плохое.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что этого я тебе обещать не могу.  
  
Фуга никогда не подслащивает горькую настойку. Теперь его черед смеяться.  
  
\- Стоит разбить отцу лицо за то, что умудрился сделать мою сестру такой невыносимой сукой, - грустно ухмыляется Барик, отпуская ее. Он загадывает, что если она уйдет сейчас, то больше он не станет связываться с ней. Если она уйдет, он и думать забудет о Хористке, и даже отцу ничего не скажет. Если...  
  
Фуга тоже хмыкает, не спеша слезать с него. Они молчат.  
  
\- Ты хорошая цель , - Фуга встает, и легко пинает его в бок, - высокий и заметный. Лучше тебе быть поосторожнее, я уже не смогу приглядывать за тобой.  
  
\- Одной заботой меньше.  
  
\- _Ха-ха._  
  
Она все-таки уходит, быстро собрав свои вещи, и пригладив волосы. Не прощаясь, и не желая удачи, не обещая встречи и перерезав его глотку. Он даже удивлен, что все закончилось _не_ перерезанной глоткой. В конце концов, это же Фуга.  
  
Когда Барик, наконец, поднимается солнце уже в зените. Он знает, что все царапины и укусы на его теле исчезнут без следа уже к вечеру. И это к лучшему.  
  
\- К лучшему, - произносит он вслух и снова трогает языком рану на губе.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что в Оплоте у него будет хватать забот. Потому что, когда у тебя куча забот, у тебя нет времени на дурацкие воспоминания. Потому что, он уже привык справляться с ними каждый день. Потому что сестра-хористка теперь не одна из них.


	3. Drumming noise

\- Дрянь, - швыряет Фуга в лицо Сирин. Её трясет. Пальцы подрагивают над ножами у пояса. Кровь хористки чует желание хозяйки сплясать, и отзывается в висках мерными барабанными ударами. 

\- Ох, кажется у нашей хористки что-то с настроением? - голос Сирин звенит искренней тревогой. Фуга плюёт себе под ноги. - Мне спеть, чтобы тебе стало лучше?

\- Попробуй, если хочешь петь через дырку в горле. 

Как бы замечательно было, - как чудесно, - если бы Сирин позволила себе спровоцировать её. Потом Лантри сможет сказать, что вины на Фуге нет. 

Эта девчонка ей никогда не нравилась. Опасная. Даже с этим шлемом - голоса Нерата просчитались, когда решили, что смогут управлять ей. Сильная. Сильнее, чем выглядит. Фуге же хватило одного взгляда когда-то. Лучше с ней не тягаться. Лучше игнорировать. И, конечно, не слушать. 

Только еще одного долбанутого Архонта не хватало. Как будто безумия целого Хора недостаточно. У Кайрос забавное чувство юмора. 

\- А я так надеялась, что мы сможет стать подругами, - Сирин прижимает ладони к щекам, и качает головой. Улыбается, будто сожалея.

\- Лучшими! Для этого тебе всего-то и надо - вырвать свой раздвоенный язык, - любезно отвечает, скалясь. Только в ухмылке нет на веселье и намёка. 

Фуга любит поддевать Вершителя. Любит пикировать с Лантри или Атли. Даже с этой зверолюдкой ей есть над чем посмеяться. Но не с Сирин. Эта тощая сука вызывает только тёмное, подкатывающее к груди раздражение. 

Чем ближе она, тем громче звучат барабаны. Тем сильнее хочется поддаться их зову. 

Что-то вроде её магии песни, только для того, чтобы Фуга услышала барабанные удары, Сирин не нужно открывать рот. Достаточно стоять рядом. Дышать в её сторону. 

Или, все же, не только в её?

\- Наверное, проще будет подружиться с Бариком, - тянет эта тощая, могущественная сука, и поворачивается в сторону её брата. Голос Сирин мягче шелка, слаще мёда. 

\- Ты же не станешь грубить мне, как эта хористка, Барик? Ты не такой невоспитанный, мой стойкий рыцарь. Ты же с радостью сделаешь всё, что я попрошу? Подойди...

Фуга быстрее этого голоса. Она и не слышит его - слишком громко стучит кровь. Слишком жарко от распирающей ненависти. Сирин еще не в силах с таким совладать.

\- Заткнись. Заткнисьзаткнись! - острие ножа прижато прямо под шлемом, у основания тонкой шеи. На белой коже выступает кровь, но Сирин не дергается. Улыбается мерзко. С отвращением глядит на Фугу через плечо. - Ты не будешь говорить с ним. Не будешь указывать, что делать, пока я здесь. 

Барик все также стоит на месте. Качает головой, и от скрежета металла Фуге хочется втянуть голову в плечи. Спрятаться. Она не смотрит в его сторону. 

\- Знаешь, - девочка облизывает искусанные губы, - это мерзко. А потому кто-то обвиняет меня в том, что я всего лишь хочу свой собственный культ. 

Фуге не хочется думать, что эта девчонка-Архонт хоть немного понимает её. Может, барабаны в крови бьют так громко, что Сирин их слышит? Или она успела порыться в мозгах у Барика, пока её не было рядом?

\- Если думаешь, что твои песни спасут тебя - ты ошибаешься. Попробуй, напой ему что-нибудь еще раз. И молись Кайрос, чтобы шлем убил тебя быстрее, чем я, - шепчет Фуга, прищурив глаза. С видимым усилием убирает нож, хотя мышцы отчаянно сопротивляются. А мысли сконцентрированы только на том, какая тонкая шея у этой сладкоголосой девчонки. И что, может, лучшей возможности не будет. 

То, что слышу я громче всего, на что ты способна. 

\- Фу, не хочу знать никаких подробностей, - кривится Сирин, ладонью стирая кровь с шеи. С ее лица всё ещё не сошла понимающая ухмылка, а ещё, как бы та не старалась, тень страха. Она смотрит на Фугу, затем на Барика. И снова возвращает взгляд прозрачных, - рыбьих, - глаз к хористке. - А ты думала, что кто-то будет всю жизнь слушать только тебя? У меня такое даже с помощью дара не вышло.

Фуга жует язык. Кладет его между зубами и прикусывает до крови острыми клыками. Снова и снова. Она ищет, ищет в себе силы посмеяться над словами Сирин. Над собой может тоже, совсем немного. 

Вместо ответа, она делает шаг к Барику. И понимает, что барабаны в ее крови бьют сильнее. Совсем не из-за Архонта Песни. 

Наверное, ей бы ответить, что-нибудь о том, что Сирин просто не знает еще границ своих способностей. Или что ей это никогда не будет под силу. 

Фуга говорит:

\- Не нужно всю жизнь. 

Вся жизнь - это очень много. Или мало, если ты воюешь с Хором. Фуге достаточно будет дожить до конца барабанной песни в крови. 

Она же должна когда-то закончиться, да?


End file.
